


Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [19]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. The Judge’s devotion to Joseph is not entirely wholesome.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit

Joseph is the Father.  
  
But the Judge does not call him that.  
  
(Granted, she doesn’t call anyone anything anymore, because she cannot speak.)  
  
She doesn’t think of him as ‘the Father’ either, not after seven years in a bunker with him, after nights curled up alongside him in a bunk after days and days of drowning in religious mania.  
  
“God will salt this Earth for seven years,” Joseph had repeated over, and over, and over, and over, whispering into her ear and making her shiver every goddamn time. “And together, we will march to Eden’s Gate.”  
  
There’s still some small part of the Judge that is still Deputy Rook, and she knows that Eden’s Gate has not come, and that they will not be marching to it in this lifetime.  
  
But still, she stays.  
  
Still, she watches Joseph’s chest rise and fall as he sleeps, the fires of New Eden burning around the settlement.  
  
She wishes that she could still climb into his bunk the way she had before, without worry about someone else walking in and seeing. Joseph has an image to uphold- any chance of anything further had been missed the minute they left the bunker.  
  
So the Judge watches, silent as always, hand moving beneath the blanket and wishing, beyond reason, that they were still in the bunker.  
  
Just the two of them, all alone together.  
  
-End


End file.
